It is known practice to prepare high-functionality urethane acrylates (UAs) by reacting partial acrylic esters of polyols (with a free OH) with a polyisocyanate. However, said hydroxylated partial acrylates are difficult to obtain for the following reasons:                these reactions have poor esterification yields, with it being necessary to overload acrylic acid in order to limit the Michael adducts, and are difficult to control with regard to the hydroxyl number NOH because an interruption during esterification is involved. Specific washes with Na2CO3 (since NaOH has too great an effect on the yield) induce residual salt and water contents and there is thus a need for additional drying treatments, otherwise a part of the residual water reacts with the isocyanate converted into amine, with formation of urea bonds instead of urethanes. The urethane acrylates which result therefrom are thus affected because of the random NOH, water and basicity values of the sub-acrylates,        it is therefore difficult to develop new structures that are multifunctional in terms of acrylates,        hexafunctional UAs are based on the partial acrylate of pentaerythritol, which is labeled harmful (Xn). Developing hexafunctional UAs without pentaerythritol acrylates is one of the challenges that arises.        